


By The Light Of The Moon

by Spring_Haze



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Hot Tub Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Haze/pseuds/Spring_Haze
Summary: Dan and Phil enjoy each other out in the open while on holiday in Florida.





	By The Light Of The Moon

It was decidedly better by the light of the moon, with the breeze moving over their hot skin and the ocean waves rolling in the distance. It was just to the side of full exhibitionism, which was a kink shared by both men. There was the possibility of being discovered, and the probability that they would absolutely love it if they were.

Holidays were especially carefree; they were relaxed, and consequently, even more flirtatious than usual. It would begin about a week before the holiday began and become increasingly more playful as the date neared. 

“Our villa has a private hot tub Phil,” Dan rubbed his hand along his boyfriend’s long thigh and flung open the lid of their largest suitcase. “I can’t wait.”

Phil smirked and agreed with a half giggle, half hum. “God, me either. Should we even bother packing suits?” He raised his brows suggestively and smiled. 

“Probably,” Dan shrugged. “For no other reason than to give the illusion that we might actually get into the water during the day.” They both laughed. It was unlikely that they be so bold as to expose themselves to the sun or to the public, no matter how briefly. 

“I’m on board with illusion,” Phil grinned. He lay on the bed beside the now-open suitcase, his long legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. Dan stood next to him, staring into the empty case. All at once, Dan felt the gentle caress of Phil’s calf against his own. He shivered and then smiled. He loved holiday time; Phil had finally relaxed and let himself play a bit. He had been particularly uptight before Christmas, desperately needing a break from the pressures of creating gaming content on top of the lingering updraft of the world tour and DVD release. Expectations were at an all-time high, and it seemed that there was no way around it. The only logical solution was to take an undefined break and allow himself, and Dan, to regroup and take control once more. It had taken him almost four months to find his current place of peace, and Dan was grateful that they were finally on the same page again.

“Are you now?” Dan shook his head. “So, you’d fuck me in the hot tub?”

The question surprised Phil. He gasped and then started to laugh. It wasn’t exactly the response for which his boyfriend had been hoping. 

“Laughter. Great. That’s great Phil,” Dan rolled his eyes and placed his hands over his hips. He was only mildly irritated. It was nothing to which he actually expected Phil to agree. It was, after all, a dangerous scenario, both for the mild exhibitionism and the obvious sanitary concerns.

“Oh Dan, don’t be like that. I just didn’t expect you to be so bold, that’s all. You know I am all for exciting locations. But a hot tub? I’m not really looking to get us matching staph infections.”

Dan laughed. “That’s hot Phil.”

“You think that’s hot? Then just wait until you hear my reservations about walking around the pool barefoot.” He raised his eyebrows and bit his lip. “Yeah? You’ll be dripping for me by the time I’m done talking about ringworm and athlete’s foot, Baby.”

Dan snorted and then crinkled his nose up cutely. “Babe, you have got to stop this WebMD nonsense. You’re turning into an actual hypochondriac.”

Phil hooked his leg around Dan’s and urged him forward. “You love it.”

“It’s actually pretty adorable when it doesn’t interfere with my sexual fantasies, Philip.”

“I promise you good sex, Daniel. Have I ever disappointed you?”

No, he had certainly not. They had the most incredible sex life, and it was almost impossible to believe that they had been sleeping together for ten years. 

“No.” Dan slowly lowered his body to cover Phil’s. “You haven’t.”

“Right. And I’m not gonna start now or ever, so be patient, yeah?” He squeezed Dan’s hips and exhaled so deeply that it ruffled his boyfriend’s curls. 

“Mmmm,” Dan whined into his shoulder, already squirming at the surprise of it all. Phil always had gears turning inside of his head. In fact, he probably already had their first three sexual escapades all mapped out. “Prove it, Lester. Prove it right now.”

And Phil did.

* * *

The villa resembled a honeymoon sanctuary more than any other place they had been. It was romantic, expansive, and well hidden from the general population. There were other couples in the area to be sure, though it wasn’t clear where they were staying. Dan decided that the property managers did a fine job of keeping the grounds private, not only from Florida at large, but also from the other guests. They would have exactly seven days to find out just how far their protection extended. Dan was ready. 

“Christ,” Phil muttered, his eyes taking in what he believed to be the full scope of the villa, “this is incredible Dan. We are going to have the best week ever.”

“Yeah we are,” Dan agreed, sliding his travel backpack from his shoulder and dropping it to the floor. “Fucking hell, Phil.”

One room led to another, although the primary effect was open and sprawling. They agreed that the bedroom, with its walk-out patio, fire pit, and hot tub, was the best part. Dan could already see and hear the incredible sex they would have here. 

They didn’t need to speak to communicate. Phil looked at Dan and smiled in a way that told his boyfriend that there was plenty of loving to be had here. He would take him, and he would be taken. He would love him slowly and thoroughly, and he would fuck him roughly too.

“You hungry Babe?” Dan fell backwards on the bed with his arms spread out like a cactus, though he was nothing but soft and smooth. 

“M’starving,” Phil admitted, still staring out the floor-to-ceiling glass sliders. He looked beyond the patio itself to see the sandy beach of the inlet. He thought about how much he wanted to walk along the edge of the water with Dan. It wasn’t long before he started getting flash images of himself sucking his boyfriend’s cock on the edge of the hot tub. He could visualize Dan sitting bare assed on the smooth tile that surrounded the hot tub, his legs spread and cock out for him. He could see him leaning back on his long arms, palms face down, gripping the terracotta ledge in extreme pleasure while he sucked Dan from his place inside the steamy tub. 

“Phil?” Dan giggled.

“Pizza.” Phil replied. “Definitely pizza.”

“I knew it,” Dan hummed, “you’re thinking about sex. I asked you if you wanted to go out or order in. Sounds to me like you’d rather order in, hmm?” He winked and rolled on to his right side. His long legs were crossed at the ankles. Phil thought that he looked absolutely gorgeous. 

Phil wasn’t even remotely embarrassed. “Yeah, I was thinking about how hot it would be for me to get in that hot tub and swim up between your legs while you sit completely naked on the side. Also, you’re right: I would much rather stay in on our first night. I’m not even that hungry to be honest.”

Dan was thinking about Phil’s little hot tub fantasy. He didn’t necessarily believe that his boyfriend wasn’t hungry. Phil was always hungry. It wasn’t until he looked down to see the developing lump in his pants that Dan started to understand that Phil was serious.

“So sexy.” Dan licked his lips and let himself roll backward until he was spread out across the bed. He wanted to show Phil that the thought of hot tub sex had him feeling exactly the same way. 

“Yeah? You’d like that wouldn’t you, Dan? If I got you naked and lifted your sweet ass up on the side and sucked your cock. You’d moan and squirm and beg for more, wouldn’t you?” Phil stepped closer to the edge of the bed and took up a rather authorative-looking position between Dan’s legs. His arms were crossed, revealing every beautiful blue vein and new muscle.

Dan sat, completely stupefied. He wasn’t expecting this level of flirtation and seduction so soon. They hadn’t even unzipped their case yet. All he could do was nod dumbly.

Phil smirked, “God, you’re so easy,” he teased. 

“Am not,” Dan pouted, adjusting his burgeoning erection with his left hand. “You started all this. I just wanted to know what you wanted to do about dinner.” 

“Fair enough,” Phil conceded. “This was my fault, but damnit Dan, look at this place. I want you in every room in every way before we leave here next week. Got it?”

Dan nodded with the same dumb look on his face. His eyes followed Phil to the opening of the patio door. He loved the way his boyfriend spoke so openly and confidently about fucking him. 

“And yeah, I know I’m not in the habit of teasing you and leaving you, but you know what? I rather like the idea of it tonight. Let’s eat, shall we?”

* * *

It didn’t take Dan long to get over the frustration that was building both inside of him and inside of his pants. The food was incredible, and the sunset looked like an amber wash across the western sky. It reminded him of a fire that started up high by the sun and slowly fell out into the ocean itself. 

The Mandarin food was something that they had enjoyed during their tour last summer, and they promised each other that they would enjoy it again on holiday. It was delicious, leaving both men happy and satisfied. It was would be dark soon, and Phil had the idea to share a bottle of wine on the patio. 

“Wanna get drunk with me, Daniel?” Phil giggled as he turned the bottle in his hands. 

“I already feel drunk with you,” he replied, digging through their suitcase for their swimming trunks. 

Phil smirked.

“I don’t actually want to get drunk you know. I want to remember everything that happens out there.” Phil lay the bottle in the fluff of the white bedding and started to remove his shirt. 

Dan tossed their coordinating suits on the bed, just to the right of the wine. He also removed his shirt and started in on his pants. “So, Philip, I assume that we will need more than a wine bottle, yeah?”

Phil almost fell forward, his feet becoming humorously tangled in his own pants. “Ahh!” He tripped after all and landed ass up on the bed, missing the wine by only an inch. 

Dan laughed. “You complete hippo.” He snorted and resisted the urge to snap a photo for himself. 

Once he stopped laughing at himself and regained his composure, or something like it, Phil agreed that they would be wise to bring another bottle along. “It’s in one of my corgi socks, you know, the one that’s bulging.”

They could hardly stand up straight. Everything felt so funny after a long day of travel. They were delirious with exhaustion, but more than that, they were delirious for each other. Nothing was going to stop them from making love tonight. 

“Bulging corgi sock,” Dan giggled. “Got it.”

The sunset had nearly dissipated by the time they made it out on the patio. Dan carried both of their bottles, insisting that Phil would drop and break one and lose the other. 

They sat on the terracotta edge of the tub, allowing their legs to dangle into the warm, bubbling, water. Dan opened the wine and poured two glasses. Phil accepted one, placing the sweetest of kisses on his boyfriend’s temple.

“I love you, Dan, and I love that we’re here like this.”

Dan smiled softly and let his head fall gently onto Phil’s shoulder. “I love you too, Philly. This is perfect; it’s just what we needed.”

“To us,” Phil began, “to ten years of holidays and many, many, more.”

Dan loved it. He smiled and raised his glass, but not before tipping his head to the right and kissing his boyfriend on the lips. He thought that Phil tasted particularly good.

They sipped in silence, occasionally stirring the water in circles with their feet. It was Phil who started to rub the side of his foot against Dan’s. They both smiled and carried on for a few minutes, flirting like the boys they once were. It was fun and perhaps a bit bashful, and it made each of them feel a surge of excitement. 

“So, can I?” Phil leaned in close and moved his lips together over Dan’s. He kissed him slowly and sensually. 

“Mmm,” Dan moaned sweetly, never opening his eyes, “Can you what?”

They kept kissing, their heads bobbing prettily against the now-black sky. “Can I suck you?” Phil whispered.

Dan gasped. Phil’s voice had already changed the way it did when they were getting intimate. It was low and husky, and it made goosebumps appear all over his body. It didn’t even matter that a quarter of their bodies were submerged in 120-degree water. 

“Fuck yeah,” he finally whispered back, lifting his hips just a bit. He was already bucking up into nothing. 

“Stay here,” Phil broke the kiss. “Let me get in the water. I have it all planned out in my head.”

Dan smiled. Of course Phil had it all mapped out. This was of the fantastic image he described earlier in the evening, when they first arrived. Dan watched his boyfriend stand on the tiled edge and drip for a moment before walking around to the beveled stairs leading into the bubbling water. He thought that Phil looked incredibly sexy with his pale chest and hair pushed back into a fine quiff. He was really getting the hang of the hairstyle; it suited him so well. 

Phil pushed through the water, keeping eye contact with Dan the entire time. “God you look good up there,” he grinned, “Lean back Baby. I wanna get you naked.”

Dan obeyed, wiggling his hips forward and his bottom up. Phil reached up with warm, wet, hands and started to tug on the waistband of his lover’s suit. The air felt so good across his cock. He started to grow in anticipation of Phil’s mouth, though he remained mostly soft until his boyfriend’s hands started to cup him. 

“Phil,” he sighed, looking down into his lap. He loved the way Phil’s pale, creamy, skin looked against his own. He had cupped him to kiss him. Dan’s legs moved in the water at Phil’s sides. The gentle kisses felt so good. In fact, it made him crazy. He so badly wanted to feel his boyfriend’s hot, tight, mouth around him. 

“I like feeling you get hard against my lips,” Phil mumbled against his skin. “Fuck, I do love your cock Baby.”

Dan released the breath that he had been holding in his cheeks, tipped his head, and then groaned. There was nothing quite like the sight of his gorgeous lover working diligently between his legs. His balls lay against the still-warm tiles as Phil held him up in his palms.

“Look at you; you’re so beautiful Dan.” Phil tipped his head back, inviting a kiss. “You drive me insane.” Dan felt compelled to say the very same thing. He was already beginning to leak from his tip. Just as he opened his mouth to sigh at the wonderful feeling of Phil’s hand around him, he blurted out another lovely stream. 

“Mmm, fuck Babe. Hand jobs are so underrated.” He smiled weakly and licked his lips as he watched Phil slide his hand up and down his thick and throbbing shaft. He loved the way his boyfriend’s face contorted with pleasure as he moved, and he knew that Phil was hard under the warm water.

“Agreed,” he replied, looking directly at his face. “I love the feel of you in my hands, and Jesus Christ do I love the feel of your hands around me.”

Dan could stand it no longer; he wrapped his long legs around Phil’s back, pulling him closer. “Hey Babe, are you hard under there?”

“You know I am,” he said, picking up his pace on Dan’s red cock. “Wanna fuck you out here.”

The villa afforded enough privacy and seclusion that there was no real threat of being discovered. Still, the small chance that they could be excited them beyond measure. Making love so openly in the fresh air felt good. 

“Yeah? You wanna fuck me Phil? Right out here under the stars? Just so you know, someone could hear us, or better yet, someone could see us. What would you do Phil, if someone saw us? Hmm?” Dan hissed. Phil was not compromising on technique to listen. If anything, his lover’s sexy talk had him aching, and this made him pump even faster.

“I…I would let them watch me fuck you Dan.” He started to pant and hover over Dan’s cock. “I would probably come even harder knowing that someone was watching us…f-fuck.”

“That’s so h-hot Phil…please, get out of the tub and get inside of me.”

But he didn’t move, he leaned forward and took Dan down his throat instead. 

“Jesus Christ,” Dan gasped, straining his long neck backward and then snapping it forward again to watch. “Babe…oh fuck!”

Phil knew precisely how to move his tongue along Dan’s cock: curled up along the underside and then flared out at the tip with a swirl and a pointed lick right through the slit. He did this over and over again, pulling his cheeks inward and dripping saliva from the corners of his stretched lips. 

Dan could barely keep himself quiet, though he was beginning to wonder why he was even trying. And then it occurred to him that Phil was doing everything that he could to get him to make noise. It almost hurt to keep it inside; it felt so good, and his palms were beginning to burn against the edge.

“Nnnnnnnn! Phil!” He moaned loudly now, with absolutely no regard for those who could possibly hear him. He thought about how hot it would be for another couple in the villa to hear his cries. His suspicions were confirmed when Phil pulled off with a lovely smacking sound and smiled. 

“Lounger. Now.”

Dan made actual waves when he moved to get to his feet. “Fuck, it’s slippery Phil. Be careful.” The loungers were closer to Dan than they were to the steps that Phil needed to climb to get out of the tub. It impressed him when he watched Phil use his arms to push himself up on to the wall. 

“Damn Philip,” Dan nodded, fully naked and dripping, “you look fucking good.”

If Phil weren’t feeling so sexy and ready to fuck, he may have downplayed his boyfriend’s compliment or denied it altogether. Tonight, however, he raised his brows and ambled toward the closest lounger with purpose. He had already shed his suit, presumably in the hot tub. His hard, red, cock hung heavily away from his body.

“Wait, where are your pants?” Dan stared ahead with big, round, eyes. He couldn’t wait to have that thick, juicy cock in his ass. 

“Umm, they’re in there,” Phil gestured over his shoulder and giggled. I had to touch; Christ Dan.”

“They are floating in the hot tub? Like soup?” Dan laughed, and Phil did too.

“Something like that. Now please, hand me the bottle?”

“No.”

“Baby? Do you not want to –“ Phil looked confused. 

“Oh, I want you to fuck me Phil, I just want to do it my way.” Dan smiled and straddled the lounge chair, showing his boyfriend exactly how he planned to lower himself down over his throbbing cock.

“Oh shit,” Phil breathed. “Fuck yes.” He took his place on the lounger, right over the white spa towel and underneath Dan. It was a mix of cool, ocean, air and heat, Dan’s heat. “I swear to God, Dan, someone will hear us like this. You know they will.”

“Yeah, I’m counting on it. Now pour some of that on my fingers, will you?” Dan stood now, the lounger between his open legs, and Phil naked between them both. “Perfect. Now watch me Babe. Watch me stretch myself for you. I want you to think about that moment when I sink down on you.”

Phil was convinced, could he see his own face, that he would look heavily intoxicated. “Fuck, Dan. You’re so goddamn hot.” He gripped his own cock and started to fist it slowly. Dan watched him carefully. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe their level of eroticism. Nothing had been discussed; they just did what felt good, what felt right. 

Before using his right hand to hold himself open for fingering, Dan reached down to collect some of the wetness that dripped from his tip and bent forward to rub it on Phil. There were soft grunts and a thrust of the hips from Phil, who integrated his lover’s delicious pre come into the slickness that kept his hand moving. 

It wasn’t long before Dan was squatting, fully supporting himself with his thighs, three fingers deep in his hot, tight, hole. He didn’t make much noise, and this allowed the thick, sloppy sounds to echo off the walls of the patio. 

“Want my ass Babe? Want to fuck right up into me? Hmm?” Dan rose and took a few addled steps forward to align himself with Phil. “Is this seat taken?” It was mostly a whisper, a deep, raspy whisper, and it made Phil whine beneath him. Determined to give his lover as much pleasure as possible, Dan maintained a lifted chest as he settled down. 

“Fuck Dan…oh fuck,” Phil panted as he felt himself surrounded by the familiar heat of Dan’s body. Inch by blessed inch, he moved downward. Once he was all the way down, he leaned forward to press his chest to Phil’s. They lay together for a moment, only the sounds of the ocean waves could be heard. Dan decided then that he wanted someone to hear them. He found Phil’s wrists and raised them up to the top of the lounger, pinning him. 

“Don’t move.”

Phil’s eyes grew insanely large in the moonlight. Dan was taking over, and there was no way that this was going to go unnoticed by someone. He liked the idea more and more. Phil nodded.

Suddenly, Dan began to move. He didn’t lift himself yet; he circled his hips on top of Phil, and this made him feel even fuller. He moaned and almost giggled with delight. His hands never left Phil’s wrists. He continued to draw ovals with his hips and then shifted his body forwards and back.

“Oh, fuck me,” Phil grunted, his hips lifting off the lounger and crashing into Dan’s. 

“Louder,” Dan whispered, picking himself up and hovering at the tip. “They can’t hear how much you love being inside of me Phil.” He dropped back down, his thighs bearing most of his weight. Before long, Dan was fucking himself up and down at a smooth speed that had both men making soft grunts and whines. 

Phil looked down to watch himself disappear into Dan. He couldn’t see much because of they way Dan loomed over him and pinned his wrists. It was such a hot scene, and for a moment, Phil hoped that someone would get to see it. 

“Fuck, you feel so good!” Dan cried, stopping for a moment to circle his hips and rest his legs. Phil’s hands twisted in his grip. 

“Kiss me,” Phil begged, his lips pink and bitten.

They lay together, attached at the hips, chests pressed firmly together, and they kissed. The wet sounds of their tongues made Dan’s head swim. He had to keep moving. 

Dan’s swivels once again became bounces, and Phil was not shy about the way that his lover made him feel.

“N-need to fuck up into you…”

“Fine,” Dan conceded, “but I’m not letting you go.” He smirked and winked, and even by the light of the moon, Phil could see the satisfaction on his boyfriend’s face. Without warning, he thrust his hips upward, filling Dan to the hilt. The lounger squeaked and squealed with their movements, and it rocked on the tiles. Dan yipped and moaned, determined to keep Phil pinned while he got fucked. 

“I’m gonna come Babe,” Dan said breathlessly, but not quietly. He said it again and again. Phil fucked him harder and begged him to come all over his chest. 

Dan did.

The hot spurts coated both of their chests and even Phil’s throat. It seemed to go on forever, and Dan wanted anyone who was listening to know it.

“Fuck! Phil! Oh my God…oh fuck!”

Phil grunted louder and noticed that Dan did absolutely nothing to shorten his access. He let him go as deeply as he wanted. The burn had been gnawing at him for some time, and finally he let it all go. With a long moan and a tightly-clenched jaw, Phil came inside of him. Healthy, rhythmic, pulses filled his ass, stretching him even further. Warm liquid flooded him, and Dan raised himself at first and then relaxed into Phil.

“Jesus Christ,” Phil spoke into the air, just to the side of Dan’s head. His sweet curls tumbled in the breeze. 

“Tell me about it.” Dan sighed, kissing his boyfriend’s bicep. “That was hotter than hell.”

They giggled sleepily and lay in their mess. 

“There is a towel under your ass.” Dan reminded, though he wondered how on Earth they would get up without making the kind of mess that they would regret in the morning.

Phil snorted. “Yeah, I don’t think it’s moving Babe, not unless I lift, and you pull.”

“You mean like the tablecloth trick?” Dan smiled and lifted his head.

“No Dan. We are not doing that.” Phil thought that he meant it, though part of him was mildly curious. Just as he was about to entertain the ridiculous idea, he had visions of toppling the entire lounger and their two, naked, broken asses on the tile. He had another idea. “We literally have a hot tub six feet away.”

“Oh yeah,” Dan laughed, peeling himself up slowly. He could smell his own musk rising up from between their bodies. 

“We’re tired,” Phil chuckled, fingering the warm liquid that Dan released over his throat. He took it to his lips and sucked it from his fingers just as Dan looked up.

“Fuck,” he whispered, amazed. “We may be tired, but I know hot when I see it, and that’s hot.”

Phil, who admired his boyfriend’s naked, post-orgasm body, agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> You may know me as SpringHaze from Wattpad. I will be transferring my work here and publishing new works here as well. If you are new to my writing, welcome! Enjoy.   
> Much love,   
> Spring_Haze


End file.
